Problem: How many positive integers, not exceeding 100, are multiples of 2 or 3 but not 4?
Answer: The multiples of 2 from 1 to 100 are $2, 4, 6,\ldots, 100$.  There are 50 such numbers.

The multiples of 3 from 1 to 100 are $3, 6, 9,\ldots, 99$.  There are 33 such numbers.

These lists count all of the multiples of 6 twice.  The multiples of 6 are $6, 12,\ldots,96$, and there are 16 such multiples of 6.  Therefore there are $50+33-16=67$ multiples of 2 or 3 from 1 to 100.

All of the 25 multiples of 4 from 1 to 100 are on this list.  Therefore there are $67-25=\boxed{42}$ numbers from 1 to 100 that are multiples of 2 or 3 but not 4.